An EUV lithography system known from EP 1 202 101 A2 comprises imaging optics configured for imaging an object plane, in which a structure to be imaged can be arranged, into an image plane, in which a radiation-sensitive structure can be arranged, an EUV radiation source, and a first mirror system, which is arranged in an EUV beam path between the EUV radiation source and the object plane and which comprises a base and a plurality of mirror elements which are fixed to the base, the mirror surfaces of which have a concave shape and the orientation of which relative to the base is adjustable in order to enable different settings of an angular distribution of the EUV radiation impinging on the structure to be imaged.
There is a problem in adjusting the plurality of mirror elements of the mirror system relative to the base thereof such that a desired setting of the angular distribution is achieved and the latter is also maintained during operation of the EUV lithography system.